


你很好吃

by duguyuyang



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 本来想写个清新的童话，结果写着写着开起了车。然后车速越来越快，越来越重口。？？？算了成人童话也是童话。
Relationships: 狼/兔子
Kudos: 11





	你很好吃

从前有一座神奇的大森林，森林里生活着很多很多的动物，其中就有一匹威风凛凛的大灰狼，方圆十几里都是她的地盘，但她狼德很好小狐狸，哈士奇，小乌龟小鸭子大鹅等都是她的好朋友。

不过也有一些动物很怕她。大灰狼做为食物链顶端的强者她也遵循抓大放小对一些怀孕的食物睁一只眼闭一只眼。

这天大灰狼吃饱喝足后懒洋洋的在草地上趴着晒太阳，春天温暖的阳光撒在蓬松的毛皮上舒服的眯起了眼睛正准备小憩一会时，突然一个小巧的白色身影穿过撞在了狼柔软的肚皮上，到不怎么疼就是把大灰狼给吓醒了。

小白兔近视加上刚跑的太快没来得及刹车以为前面是块灰色木头呢，等反应过来时一双幽绿的大眼睛正在紧盯她。

妈呀快跑是大灰狼！

小白兔可不想这么早死，虽然自己生的这么美味但是外面可口的青草和胡萝卜这生还没有吃够呢怎么能轻易被人吃呢，闭着眼憋足了劲儿蹬着四肢往前跑，却发现爪子都在土里抛了个坑却感觉还是在原地踏步。

大灰狼看着小白兔闭眼猛冲的样子实在可爱好笑，她难道就没有发现自己短小的尾巴已经被压住了吗？自己送上门的还想跑掉？

“喂，兔子别挣扎了。让我吃掉不好吗？”

呜呜呜，我跟你道歉对不起，没看到你在这里睡觉。我上有老下没下还有107个兄弟姐妹等我回家呢。我还没有达成吃遍森林的美食之约，我还有很多事情要去做，求求你放过我吧。以后我天天给你送一根最新鲜的胡萝卜！两根！呜呜呜...”

大灰狼看着哭的眼睛红彤彤的小白兔虽然她叽叽喳喳的说了一堆话，但好像都没有听进去，上下打量了一下，皮毛白皙有光泽，摸起来手感顺滑，是只鲜嫩多汁的可爱兔子。

“你看起来很好吃的样子。”

完了完了听到这话兔子的耳朵竖的更高了，感觉自己的一只脚已经踏给死神了。

“我不好吃的呀！你看我这么瘦，把我毛剃了根本没有几两肉！都不够你塞牙缝呢，我给你找个肥的好不好？放过......哎哎哎，你干嘛。”

“把你带回家养肥了吃。”

大灰狼不由分说的把小白兔叼在嘴里回了狼窝任由兔子的四个爪子在空中反抗乱蹬，今天真是白捡了个宝贝。

就这样大灰狼每天出去不仅要捕捉自己的猎物填肚子，还要去肥沃的地里顺手拽两根清脆的胡萝卜带回家给兔子吃。看她吧唧吧唧的三瓣嘴欢快的吃着食物瞬间就忘记了刚才还哭唧唧的想妈妈呢。

狼兔相处很和谐，当初她怎么天天哭的好像也早在大灰狼的美食诱惑中逐渐淡忘。有时候狼出去觅食很晚都没有回来，兔子还会担心她会不会遇上了大狮子会不会遇上了大老虎，担心的睡不着觉。等到熟悉的身影披着一身月色出现在眼前时立马跳到了大灰狼的怀里开心的不得了，然后趴在她温热的毛皮旁边一起入睡。

日子一长两只动物的感情越来越好，小白兔也被大灰狼喂的越来越圆，俨然成了一只大白兔。这天小白兔作死突然想起来当初是因为什么才来大灰狼家的，都这么久了却没有吃掉自己，不禁觉得好奇于是她问 大灰狼：“我都这么圆了，你怎么还没有把我吃掉呀。”

一旁的大灰狼不知道她为什么突然提起这么久远的事情。

“你就这么迫不及待的想让我吃掉你吗？”

“不是呀，你再不吃我就放我回家吧，我的107个兄弟姐妹已经变成了208个妈妈打电话让我回去认识一下他们。”

“哦？在我这里白吃白喝了这么久说走就走吗？”

大灰狼的眼神逐渐变得凶狠，起身慢慢靠近小白兔，把娇小的她逼到了墙角无路可退。长长的耳朵垂在地上看着眼前又回到当初的大灰狼吓的眼眶中又噙满了泪花。

“你在吃我之前能不能让我给妈妈打最后一个电话。”

“不可以。”大灰狼的眼神坚定不给小白兔任何机会。

“你这头臭狼！我再也不理你了！下辈子下下辈子永远不理你！呜啊......”说完兔子就嚎啕大哭了起来，看到一个狼影扑了上来她觉得自己的兔生就到此结束陷入黑暗中永远睁不开眼睛了。

惊吓过后等到的却是大灰狼弯下腰的一个温暖怀抱。用自己厚实的爪子帮兔子擦眼泪。

“见你的第一面就想吃你，和你在一起的每一天都想吃你，不是肠胃的饥饿而是心灵的占有。却没想到我堂堂一匹狼居然被一只兔子吃的死死的。你吃掉了我的心却没有任何反应这可怎么行，我必须得吃回来。”

懵懂的兔子被大灰狼说的一愣一愣的，根本没有吃掉她的心呀。

“我才没有吃掉你的心！”

“我不管我的心已经在你那里了。吃掉你可以找回来。”

“我没有，你耍赖！你...唔...”

当然没有，傻兔子呀狼崽在跟你表白呢，顺便把你吃干抹净做她的压洞夫人。

大灰狼把兔子抵在墙上温柔的吻上了兔子的小嘴，香香的甜甜的满是胡萝卜的味道，在自己怀里显得甚是娇小。轻轻的揉着兔子敏感的粉嫩耳朵，不一会兔子就在大灰狼的撩拨下发了情，口干舌燥也想把舌尖探入狼嘴里得到充分的滋润，她们吻的甚是缠绵难分。小兔子在大灰狼的攻势下逐渐软了身子被压在了地上，让她害羞的脸颊更是又红又烫。

大灰狼收起了獠牙生怕锋利的牙齿会刮到兔子，小心翼翼的避开舔舐着兔子的全身毛发，湿漉漉的，屁股翘起的兔子尾巴显得更加色气。底下露出的殷红穴口直直勾引着大灰狼的思绪。她身下充血的小狼也慢慢抬起了高昂的头，变大了好几倍。

小白兔看到了抬头的小狼直摇头。

“呜呜...不要这么大...会疼的。”

大灰狼心疼的安慰着兔子。

“乖，一会就不疼了。”

大灰狼为了服务好兔子特意看了很多有关兔子的性教育科普书，她摸着兔子的所有敏感点，想让她的身体彻底放松下来，缓缓揉着兔子尾巴温热的舌尖舔舐着香嫩的小穴，这让小白兔性奋的不得了。

“啊啊...好舒服...唔...快...再快点...要泄了...”

狼舌头上轻微的倒刺舔过红肿的穴口时又痒又麻，小兔子被刺激的四脚乱蹬，眼神扑朔迷离。

在一次又一次温柔的舔舐下终是泄了身。浑身颤抖着散发出更深层次求爱的味道。身下湿了一片为大灰狼的进入做好了前戏准备。

大灰狼胯间的巨物都有小白兔的腿一般粗，涨得茎骨直挺挺的顶着兔子柔软的肚子。在富有光泽的入口处慢慢磨着。

“嗯...胡萝卜...胡萝卜...呜呜...吃...”

小兔子头脑发热到神志不清，都什么时候了还想着吃胡萝卜。

“喂你下面的小嘴吃大大的胡萝卜好不好。亲爱的小兔子。”

“要...都要...”

大灰狼看着兔子春情萌动的眼神可爱又诱惑的，自己还没有进去就已经咬着下嘴唇眼波迷蒙楚楚可怜。

狼的身体彻底压了下来前肢搂着兔子的腰很紧，真怕到时候自己进去兔子承受不了的话会疼的撒腿跑走。

小狼憋的青筋暴起，尽管难受的厉害却还是轻抚着兔子的脊背，这是小白兔最敏感的部位，尾巴下面的穴口充分被刺激的打开来，迎接大灰狼的进入。

“小兔子乖乖，把腿开开，我要进来，和你做爱。”

大灰狼嘴上哄着小白兔的同时对着穴口一个挺腰，硬如铁棍的小狼缓缓的扩开了兔子紧致的洞口，慢慢插进她的宫腔处，进入的一瞬间小白兔疼的直叫，本就没止住的眼泪又哭的滑落下来。

“啊...啊呜呜啊...好疼...呜呜...好硬...拔...呜呜...拔出去...疼...”

边哭喊着爪子不安分的挠着窝边的青草，疼的都把草往嘴里塞。把地上弄的一团糟。

肚皮上都出现了小狼的形状，可见顶得多深。

大灰狼看到兔子疼成这般模样，把自己夹在腿间的大尾巴放在了兔子的嘴边实在受不了就咬她。趴在兔子身上心疼的亲吻的着它垂下来毛茸茸的耳朵，侧过脸吻着她哭红的眼睛。不同物种的生殖隔阂真的很严重，但是不能说觉得不可以在一起，只要有爱都能尝试到可行的办法。

缓缓的进去再缓缓的出来让兔子的身体一点点的熟悉这根目前还陌生的大家伙。内壁的愉悦感被渐渐的放大，湿滑的内里紧吸着小狼崽，反复进出的酥麻摩擦彻底打开了兔子发起情来淫荡的属性连刚才哭唧唧的声音都爽的哼哼了起来现在的兔子欲求不满的很。

“啊啊...深点...再深点...哈啊...”

大灰狼一听可爱的兔子居然变得这么骚，直接长驱直入给予她最大的力气坚硬的狼头狠狠顶着兔子娇嫩的宫腔口十足十的抽插起来。

“喜欢这个大家伙了吗？”

“喜欢...呜啊...好深...啊...嗯...”

剧烈的快感让小白兔情不自禁的呻吟起来，软嫩的屁股被狼的腹部的一片通红。小狼的粗壮都挤的尿孔一阵酸意，在到达一个快感的临界点时，身子一哆嗦，身下淡黄色尿液被喷了出来，染的青草都一股骚味，但这浓烈的爱欲掩盖了这些毫无影响的味道。

皎洁的月亮在夜空中已经走了四分之一的路程，交合的黑色身影在月色下逐渐拉长。她们还在不知疲惫的做爱，不过彼此的呼吸逐渐紊乱起来，大灰狼大开大合尽根没入兔子弹性十足的穴中夹的异常舒适，激动的露出锋利的牙齿轻咬着兔子的身体挺腰的速度越来越快，做着最后的冲刺。操的小兔子爽的只翻白眼，感觉小小的身体都在猛烈的撞击下产生了高潮的海浪。

“啊啊啊...呜呜...要...要被你操昏了...射...呜哈...射进来...生宝宝...啊啊...”

“当初看你可爱养了你好久舍不得操，早知道你这么淫荡认识你的第一天就应该把你直接压在身下操哭你。”

“嗯啊...呜呜...可爱可以...啊啊...和淫荡...嗯...并存的呀...啊啊啊...”

“他妈的操穿你！”

在和对方逐渐的身体探索中彻底释放出了本能的兽性和占有。

大灰狼疯狂的在小兔子的身上冲刺前爪抓着她的耳朵，还撕咬着兔子柔软的茸毛。狼头犹如一把利剑深深刺进了小白兔窄小的子宫，操的兔子直蹬腿。全身强烈巨颤起来，身体蠕动紧缩，痛中带爽的激烈叫声划破了寂静的夜空。

大灰狼的骨头卡住宫口射了很久一塌糊涂把兔子小小的子宫灌的满满当当才退出来，撑的穴口翕动短时间内合拢不上流出了大量浊白精液。

做完兔子真的趴在地上身子一抽一抽的，这可吓坏了大灰狼，看着身上红一片紫一片的兔子，是不是自己做的太暴虐严重伤到了兔身。赶忙俯下身关心的问道：“小兔子你还好吗？”用手抚摸着兔子的背部的毛发，这让躺在地上休息的兔子醒了过来打了一个机灵又跳在了狼怀里。

“你不准休息，才射满了一个，而我有两个子宫，你今天必须把两个都灌满，不然我们怀不上小宝宝了！”

说完就握上了大灰狼身下依旧炙热的大家伙上，投入了下一轮的运动中。

就这样她们过上了幸福快乐和谐有爱操天操地的生活。

这兔子既能吃又耐操上下俩嘴真是个无底洞，大灰狼终究是没操穿。

END


End file.
